


Calloused Hands, Sore Throat

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: The hardships of music are rampant, but love prevails through it all.





	Calloused Hands, Sore Throat

Her hands

have calluses.

Battle-hardened fingertips

like guitar war scars.

 

“They’re unsightly,” she says.

Lumpy, hard memories

of bloody nights,

hands worn past exhaustion.

 

Imperfect hands

with imperfect fingers

that still intertwine

perfectly with yours.

 

Rough skin that touches 

so delicately;

Her fingers still hold

your face so gently.

 

A kiss.

 

* * *

Her throat

is sore.

Post-show silence;

a needed vocal respite

 

The wheezes in her breath

as she lays next to you;

Her apologies littered,

with every pained cough

 

Indiscernible words

with choppy, pained gasps.

Yet her voice still soothes;

her breathing, a comfort.

 

Though you tell her

to save what little is left,

Her indomitable spirit

pushes for one last sentence

 

“I love you, Sayo.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
